


Bring Him Home

by Life_is_a_beautiful_story



Series: Dust in the wind [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Mentor/Protégé, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, if you haven’t watched don’t read, nebula tries her best, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_a_beautiful_story/pseuds/Life_is_a_beautiful_story
Summary: I watched the movie, had serious feels, and wanted to write an interpretation- hopefully I haven’t butchered it!





	Bring Him Home

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the movie, had serious feels, and wanted to write an interpretation- hopefully I haven’t butchered it!

This had to be a dream.

 

 

He was numb enough, his mind hazy and his thoughts too distant to grasp. Warmth was surging up into his face and burning behind his eyes like a molten fire before the eruption.

 

 

Between the lava dancing down his face, the sky stood stagnantly, a strange mass of broken monochrome hung over his head, littered with decayed dust.

 

 

Something was breaking, distant rings of sorrow curling into consciousness.

 

 

Looking down found the answers, although the bloody stubs he called fingers were trembling too violently to count. There was no mistaking the fragile flakes of dust cupped within his crimson coloured palms.

 

 

_**Kid.** _

 

 

Reality snapped into place like a rubber band, and the recoil was too harsh for his fragile form.

 

 

**_Pete._ **

 

 

The sobs were his own.

 

 

His mouth was already open, his eyes were already clouded, the screams of pain were erupting violently between his clenched teeth..

 

‘I told you to **_stay_**.’ Tony wept, hands cradling the ash, ‘I told you to go **_home!!!_** ’

 

 

‘You were supposed to **_leave_**.’ He lamented softly, thumb tenderly stroking through the dusty remains. ‘You should’ve been on a school trip... A- at s-some museum looking at paintings beyond your years.’ He hiccuped, ‘You were supposed t-to be-‘

 

 

He looked at Peter, grimacing as the dust clung and stung his lacerated palms like a thrash of lightning.

 

 

‘Y-you were supposed t-to.’ He managed shakily, ‘T-to be sitting at your crappy plywood d-desk w-with y-y’ he gasped on a sob, ‘Your dumpster dived d-d-delights, doing your h-h-homework-‘

 

 

‘You... w-were supposed t-to go h-home tonight... Eating meatloaf that tastes like rubber with your a-aunt.’ Tony whispered to the ash cupped preciously in his palm.

 

 

‘Y-you were supposed to b-be getting your grades, stumbling through c-college and grinning in a graduation c-cap well before your years... y-you were supposed to hate your first j-job.’

 

 

‘You w-were supposed to find the one, and lose them- to find another one. You were s-supposed to get your heart bro-ken again, and again. Y-you were supposed to take walks in the sunshine, dance in the rain, you were supposed to paint Queens with all your colours.’

 

 

‘ ** _YOU_** were **_SUPPOSED_** to **_LIVE!!!’_** Tony screamed in anguish, Peter’s ash squished between his balled up fists and crushed to his broken chest. ‘ ** _YOU HAD IT ALL TO LIVE FOR!!_** ’

 

 

‘I was supposed to take you _**home...**_ ’ Tony whispered into the stagnant air. ‘I was supposed to-‘

 

 

‘We have to go.’ A metallic voice cut him.

 

 

Tony yelped, startled, his previously occupied hands loose and flailing weakly, heart thrashing manically against his breast as he tumbled onto his backside, legs kicking out and striking the blue woman.

 

 

The blue woman crumbled to the ground, before him, her leg giving way easy and her hand snapping awkwardly beneath her weight scattering the ash further along the ruins.

 

 

**_Peter!_ **

 

 

‘No.’ Tony whispered in anguish, bottom lip quivering under the weight of his grief, he raised his hands desperately, attempting to catch the dispersing ash, intent on vanishing into the darkness of the beyond.

 

 

Nebula glared at him like he was a pest, her eyes darker than any abyss he’d tumbled. She rolled over, dragging her broken limbs from beneath her chest. ‘We don’t have a choice.’

 

 

‘ ** _No!_** ’ Tony snapped, eyes cutting as he flew to his feet, ignoring the tearing of his abdomen, he pushed the blue woman aside angrily as he desperately reached for the twirling ash, tripping over his own feet and thrashing the ground with a thunk.

 

 

‘I **_can’t_** leave him here.’ Tony sobbed, pushing himself to his knees, refocusing upon his hands, which were viciously scrabbling around the jagged ground combing for Peter’s pieces, fingertips tearing away at the unforgiving gravel and his failure to separate his charge from the planet’s natural dust. ‘I’m sorry.’ Tony whispered over and over, to the ground, ‘Pete, I’ll get you h-home.’

 

 

Nebula tilted her head with confusion, a sigh whistling through her detached jaw.

 

 

‘I feel your pain.’ She whispered, ‘Though, there is little left to salvage.’

 

 

‘I won’t leave him here.’ Tony hissed between his teeth, fists curling some. ‘I won’t leave him here **_alone_**. He was so scared...’ Tony’s breath hitched, ‘He could feel it before it even b-began...’

 

 

Nebula thumbed her jaw, the hinge clasping awkwardly, but successfully. Her hand twisted, locking back into place, as she stood once more. ‘You’re bleeding.’

 

 

‘I’m not dead **_yet_**.’ Tony snapped, hands valiantly scooping sand and dust.

 

 

She peered at the debris around, and took a large metal rod, which probably held some concrete together once upon a time.

 

 

Rod certain with her grasp, she made her way to the distressed human, ‘I’m sorry.’ She said, clocking Tony around the head, whimpers of pain littering between his busted lips as he crumbled to the floor, ashy hands falling lax upon the ground.

 

 

She chucked the rod aside, and lumped the human upon her shoulders, the walk to Quill’s ship wasn’t too far, she wasn’t sure her flimsy limbs could take the strain.

 

 

The human was heavy enough for at least a pit stop. She grunted in exertion, placing the human down at the cockpit, as she thumbed the door release.

 

 

The door made some haunted noises, the damage having all but ruined the mechanism, still- it was open, and the lights of the hud suggested sufficient power.

 

 

Turning, she grabbed the human’s underarms and dragged him the rest of the way into the ship. Her wrists clicking warningly at the strain, she’d have to tighten some things later.

 

 

She stopped in front of one of the bunks, and latched one hand beneath his knee before hauling the broken human onto the mattress.

 

 

A bruise was already forming across his temple, dark and nasty. She grit her teeth in frustration, humans were too fragile. Gamora had smacked her harder than that when they were children, and she hadn’t even bruised.

 

 

She prodded the bruise, non-gently and the human let out a soft whimper of pain. His eyes crinkling tiredly, a small tear slipping down his battered cheek.

 

 

He’d be alright, physically she thought as two brown eyes rolled open drowsily.

 

 

‘I can’t leave him.’ Tony whispered through a wince, hands fisting in the blanket. ‘I’ve got to bring... him home.’

 

 

‘The dead can’t come home.’ She said softly, as the human choked on a sob and flinched away from her. ‘Because they’re already there.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> Pls don’t kill me


End file.
